


You Won't Leave Me, Will You?

by GrooveCrusader



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Lesson 3 (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) Spoilers, Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrooveCrusader/pseuds/GrooveCrusader
Summary: You find yourself having to stay in Beel's room while yours is renovated. What you didn't expect is that he would tell you everything.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	You Won't Leave Me, Will You?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here I am, being soft for emotional Beel. I wanted to do a cute oneshot of BeelxMC since he's my favourite brother and there is not enough Beel fluff out there. I hope you enjoy it!

“That’s my bed. It’s okay though, you can sleep there. I’ll take the couch.”

You looked over to the bed opposite, a lavish affair in a sumptuous purple hue. It was similar to Beel’s bed, but there were a few differences. You recalled Lucifer saying that Beel’s room had a “spare bed”, but it certainly looked personalised to you. Framed photographs of the star splashed night sky hung above, and the wall was emblazoned with a golden crescent moon, while Beel’s side sported a sun.

“Why don’t you sleep in that bed?” you asked.

Something about your words seemed to chip away at Beel’s facade. He looked sad – he nearly always seemed to- and you were sure his lip quivered a little at your question. He looked uncomfortable, shifting from one food to the other. His eyes met yours, a light purple that faded into a deeper, endless shade of mulberry. Those eyes were mesmerising, and you felt as though he were seeing into your soul. It made you feel extremely vulnerable, but you couldn’t look away. You didn’t want to. You felt Beel’s gaze striking something deep within you; he seemed to be appraising you, on the precipice of saying something. He seemed about to respond, but the last moment bit his lip and turned away towards the couch.

“That’s my twin brother’s bed. Belphie…” He muttered quietly, grabbing his blanket and heading towards the couch. “I like to keep it ready for him. You never know when he might…be…back.” 

You hadn’t the heart to press Beel anymore. It seemed he was trying to convince himself as much as anything. You watched him settled down on the couch, the snack he had brought up with him left untouched on the table- a sure sign that something was wrong. He was clearly upset, but what could you do to help? You didn’t want to overstep your boundaries and ruin your budding relationship with him. You resolved to say something before you got into bed, something that might at the very least offer him a little comfort.

“Um, Beel,” you started nervously.

“Hmm?” Came a murmur from the couch.

“I want you to know that…I’m here for you. If you ever need me, or if you ever want to talk or a-anything. I’m here.” 

Your stomach was in knots as your offer hung unacknowledged in the air, your heart beating loudly in your ears. That felt risky. It was daring of you to assert that a demon might be able to gleam any comfort from a human. You hoped Beel wasn’t mad at you, and resigned, blew out the last candles on your bedside table before climbing into the bed. The sheets were cool against your legs and smelled so good. They smelled like Beel. The same pleasant, clean scent that greeted you every time he enveloped you in a hug. God, your loved those hugs. You sunk down in the sheets, head spinning with thoughts that were amplified by the total darkness. 

“Thank you.” The reply finally came, so quiet you could barely hear it.

At least he didn’t seem mad, you considered, shutting your eyes and willing your mind to stop spinning. You had so many questions, and none of the brothers had been forthcoming with the answers. Maybe you should just leave well alone? It wasn’t that you were nosy. You had become close to them all in such a short span of time, and they each seemed so troubled beneath the surface. You just wanted to help them, and especially Beel, but how? Eventually your thoughts started to slow, your brain giving over its control to a sorely needed rest. The scent of the sheets, the soft comfort of the large bed was enough to soothe you, and you soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.

It didn't feel like long before you opened your eyes again, but instead of candlelight, your eyes met the same complete darkness that they had before they closed. It must have been very late, or otherwise very early. Why had you woken up? You stopped to listen. The silence was punctuated by a low, barely audible sound.

“Em? Emcee?” 

It was Beel. He was calling out to you from somewhere not too far away – certainly not from the couch. 

“Beel? Are you okay?” you whispered back.

More silence.

“…No. I-I’m not okay,” came the reluctant response. “I’m sorry for waking you. I shouldn’t have done that, but…I couldn’t sleep and I was thinking about what you said. Would it be okay if we talked for a while?”

You swallowed hard, surprised that Beel wanted to talk after all. 

“Of course, Beel. Um, where are you?” 

You shuffled to sit up in bed and groped in the dark, not actually expecting to feel him there, but there he was. His hand found yours, and your heart skipped a beat. It was a sort of awkward handshake at first, before Beel scooted closer and laced his fingers with yours. His hand was cool and seemed to dwarf your own, and you felt a little lightheaded as he gently run his thumb across the back of it. 

“Demons can see pretty well in the dark,” he said quietly, “Is this okay?”

“Of course,” you said, feeling embarrassed at the squeak in your voice. 

You blushed at Beel’s low chuckle. “You’re cute, Emcee. And I’m sorry for before. To be truthful, hearing you offer to talk with me was enough to almost break me. I…don’t have anyone to talk to anymore. Not since Belphie left.”

You heard him shift a little from his spot perched on the bed, and you knew he was looking over at Belphie’s side of the room. It had struck you since you got to the Devildom that, despite the brothers’ constant teasing and bickering, they never seemed to get genuinely angry at Beel. You knew they weren’t being mean, but it seemed unnatural considering the way they were usually always at each other’s throats. Beel seemed to be the odd one out. 

“No one gives me any trouble since Belphie left. I know that my brothers just feel bad for me. They’re trying to spare my feelings, but…it’s even more isolating to be treated like that. Like damaged goods. Everyone tiptoes around me because they’re worried that if they don’t, I’ll snap. But I’m not angry. I’m just lost. I’m lost without Belphie, I miss him so much.” 

His voice broke at the end of the sentence, and you squeezed his hand tightly. It struck you how lonely Beel must have been since his brother left.

“Don’t tell the others this, Beel, and for the love of god, especially not Mammon, but I’ve been drawn to you ever since I got here,” you replied, “I could see that you were hurting. I knew something was going on. Please, if you’ll let me, I want to be there for you.”

You could still see nothing in the overwhelming darkness, so when the candle next to your bed suddenly ignited, revealing Beel looking at you so intensely, you were a little startled. It was another one of his appraising looks.

“I have to know,” he said slowly, “Why? Why do you want to help me so much? You’re a human in the Devildom, and every day must be so chaotic for you. You have lessons, and my brothers to spend time with. Why would you spend your time trying to make me feel better?”

It was a fair question. Maybe some humans wouldn’t have even dared to show an interest in a demon’s personal affairs. You looked at Beel who was awaiting your answer and absent-mindedly playing with your fingers. He seemed so genuine.

“I think you just answered my question. You’re showing me your true self right now. You’re empathic. You might be a demon, Beel, but being lonely is a human experience. I’ve been there myself and I would hate for you to suffer through that.” You sigh, his penetrating gaze forcing you to be completely transparent. “Also, I think your adorable. And super attractive. There I said it.”

Beel chuckled, looking down at your hands entwined together, a blush colouring his cheeks. He lifted your hand to lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, a rush of warmth spreading like a wave through your body. 

“I like you, Emcee.” He rasps. “I don’t want to drag you into the mess of my life, but if you truly want to be so close to me…I’d like that. Very much.” 

“I…like you too,” you stuttered, embarrassed. “I like you a lot and I do want that. More than anything.” 

He smiled, a true, warm smile that lit him up from the inside – a genuine smile that you hadn’t seen from him until now. You realised how much it meant to him to simply have someone show an interest his true self, despite the hurt and guilt he suffered with every day. His smile was beautiful, and you chose not to stop and think as you tugged on his hand, guiding him closer. Beel obliged, leaning towards you on all fours. He stayed there for a moment, just looking at you, marvelling that someone like you – a human of all people- didn’t care about his flaws and his sadness, that you wanted him anyway. His purple eyes seemed to dance in the flickering candlelight as he reached forward and cupped your chin.

Tingles danced down your body at his touch, your heart pounding as he crawled closer and, a small smile playing at his lips, captured you in a kiss. It was soft and lingering, and you realised just how gentle Beel was for such a large, muscled demon, gentler even than his brothers. You didn’t want the kiss to end, but when Beel finally pulled away, he stayed close, your chin still cupped in his hands.

“I hope that was okay,” he whispered, visibly flushed. “It just felt…right. I feel so close to you and you look so beautiful that I just couldn’t resist.”

He bit his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, revealing a hint of fang that made your heart skip a beat.

“It was more than okay”, you squeaked, earning a chuckle from the demon. “I’ve never felt this way before, Beel. I think you’re wonderful. I truly do.”

You panicked as a hint of sadness flashed over his face. You knew what he must be thinking – he couldn’t receive a compliment without the guilt he carried on his shoulders rising to the surface. You wanted so badly to make him understand that he was a good person, that none of it was his fault. You took his hand and held it close to your heart. 

“I mean it, Beel. I know it’s not simple, and that you struggle to believe it yourself, but you’re good. You were put in a heart-breaking situation, with no time to think, and no one blames you for that. Lillith wouldn’t, and neither do your brothers. They see your pain when they look at you, but they don’t know how to help you, to take that pain away. I know I can’t either, but I need you to understand this; everyone here loves you. They always will. Lillith, your brothers, and…me.” 

You looked at his face, so full of mixed emotions. He was playing with your fingers again and thinking. The candlelight flickered in the silence. 

“Emcee. I know you’re right.” He replied quietly, “I just…I struggle to believe it myself. I feel guilty all the time, but deep down I know I didn’t have a choice that day. I could only save one of them. I’m so grateful for you. I’m so grateful that there’s someone here now who accepts all of me, even the not so pretty parts. I’ve never felt like this about anyone else." he looked into your eyes, his gaze fixed so intently on you. "I don’t think I could ever be without you now.”

Joy bloomed in your heart. It was such progress for Beel to even acknowledge that his guilty thoughts might not be telling him the truth. You didn’t think; your happiness and the love you felt for him guided you as you wrapped your arms around Beel’s neck, pulling him closer for another sweet kiss. He obliged enthusiastically, kissing you deeply, only pulling back to nibble on your lip and leave a trail of kisses down your neck. He nibbled it gently and your whole body came alive with his touch. No one else’s attention gave you these tantalising sensations, only Beel. He pulled away, still cupping your chin. 

“Um, Emcee? Can I…sleep here tonight?” he whispered, a pink blush dappling his cheeks in the candlelight. 

Butterflies fluttered in your stomach at the thought.

“As if you have to ask.” 

A cheeky grin on his face, Beel pulled back the covers and slipped into bed beside you, his hands instinctively snaking around your waist and pulling you into his chest. He was warm and comforting, and his strong arms encircling you made you feel safe and loved. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, giving you a gentle squeeze.

“This feels so wonderful,” he murmured. “Emcee…you won’t leave me, will you?” 

“Never.” You whispered back, pressing a kiss on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will likely write more Obey Me! fics in future since I am obsessed with it.


End file.
